freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
San Diego Border Station
San Diego Border Station monitors the Magellan Jump Gate to stem the rise of criminal activity throughout the area, particularly that of Lane Hackers, Rogues, and Outcasts. The facility is entirely owned and operated by Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI) and its support staff. Infocard *LOCATION: California system *OWNER: Liberty Police, Inc. *CLASS: Tyrell *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 150 Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $444 *Oxygen - $6 *Water - $21 Guns For Sale *Justice Mk I - Class 1 *Lavablade Mk I - Class 1 *Justice Mk II - Class 2 *Lavablade Mk II - Class 2 *Justice Mk III - Class 3 *Lavablade Mk III - Class 3 *Vengeance Mk I - Class 4 *Magma Hammer Mk I - Class 4 Turrets For Sale *Justice Turret Mk I - Class 1 *Justice Turret Mk II - Class 3 Missiles For Sale *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine News OUTCASTS ACTIVE IN CALIFORNIA: MOJAVE -- The Outcasts are the scourge of Sirius and have now emerged as the most pressing security problem in California. No shipping convoy or transport is safe from the drug-smuggling mask breathers who call themselves Outcasts. They have attacked yet again; this time it was Gold shipments inbound from Bretonia. IC contends that the attack was premeditated and that the Outcasts had inside information regarding the convoy's cargo manifests. This is a tell-tale sign of Lane Hacker involvement. The cooperation between these two criminal groups can only spell more trouble for the people of this system. Rumors Bounty Hunters Guild "I love it out here. I grew up on Houston, but I always dreamed about going to the Barrier. It’s so beautiful in the skies of Liberty. Who would’ve known it was chock-full of nasties? I use this as my base for popping into Magellan. I’d rather have the LPI as roommates than the criminals on those Freeports." "I got the Jump Hole routes down in this part of Sirius. The Outcasts run their drugs from Manchester through a Hole to Magellan, then across to Cortez. From there, into the Tahoe Cloud, then across this system to the Texas Hole. Pretty good, eh? I dare you to follow it." "The Guild does a regular “fishing” trip into the Cloud every day. We usually snag something. A Rogue or two — once in a while you get an Outcast. Like catching one of those giant black two-finned sharks they have on Curacao. You have to let it run the line till it tires out." "They say if you want to get in with the Outcasts, get friendly with the Rogues. Then graduate to the Lane Hackers. Run some drugs. Then you’re on your way. Hard to turn back at that point, since you’ll be a Cardamine addict for life." "I’m doing long-range recon patrols into the Whitney Field. We do a lazy loop around it, keeping our distance from the Rogue base. Our usual path runs right along the Outcast smuggling route, so you have to be real careful." "The Corsairs are a tough lot. Best chance to get in with them is with the Junkers. Whatever you do, stay away from the Hessian and Outcast alliances. As I said, hard to do." Liberty Police Incorporated "Talk about bad luck... I got posted here six months ago. LPI shouldn't even be here. This is practically Border World territory. We got a huge cloud full of nasties separating us from civilization. Can't just go for a pleasure run to Los Angeles." "They send all the problem people here, literally to kill you. Our western patrol goes right into the thick of the cloud west of the Lane. I've seen mroe than one of my buddies disappear in a puff of smoke. One moment they're joking with you about their next vacation, next thing, poof!" "They set up this border station to keep a watch on the Magellan Gate, since it's so isolated from everything else in the system. Then some genius planetside decided that we needed to do patrol into the Tahoe Cloud." "The eastern patrol goes through some old abandoned paths from the ice mining days. Then it loops back towards the Trade Lane. I just grit my teeth the whole way and hope that no baddies show up on radar." "I'm just countin' the days. I got thirty-two left before I go back to a life. The attrition rate here is real bad. So far, twenty guys this month got vaporized by Outcasts, Hackers, or Rogues. That's some bad odds. I need to look for a new line of work if I make it through this." "I may as well join the Bounty Hunters if I’m going to get posts like this. When they told me back on Sugarland that there was a combat opening in California, I jumped at the chance. Now I know why. I was replacing some other fool who lasted all of three days." Universal Shipping "Just dropping off some basic supplies from Los Angeles. We usually stop at Willard first. Today we’re bringing in Food, Oxygen, Water, and H-Fuel. I’m getting out of here as fast as I can." "They ordered some Side Arms, so we're obliging. I wish they could just come to Los Angeles to pick them up; it would make life a lot easier. I guess the replacement rate for new recruits is pretty high, so they need a lot of new issues on Side Arms." "I guess the Universal contract with LPI and the navy is real lucrative. Half the time we’re flying half-empty. I don’t care. Just give me my paycheck. At least the pirates don’t hassle us too much." Category:Bases Category:Liberty Systems Category:House Police